tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Набат Обители
(Ingranelrhys: постепенно пополняю новой информацией эту тему - помогайте, буду рад) Набат Обители — (orig. Cloister Bell — может встречаться в некоторых вариантах перевода как "монастырский колокол", "церковный колокол", "колокольня") ''— гулкий, низкий по тональности звон, схожий характером звучания с большим колоколом — коммуникационное устройство и сигнал тревоги наивысшего приоритета. Транслируется при приближении чрезвычайной ситуации, неминуемой катастрофы: нападении врагов, возникновения внешней проблемы или внутренней аварии. В ТАРДИС у этого тревожного сигнала может быть два источника: * сама ТАРДИС — в случае опасности, угрожающей конкретно капсуле, её команде или её пилоту: внутренней аварии, акта агрессии извне. * Матрица на Галлифрее — с её помощью Высший Совет может послать сигнал, который заставит звонить Набат Обители в каждой ТАРДИС единовременно. На Галлифрее инициация сигнала произойдёт и в самом виртуальном пространстве Матрицы, если развивающиеся в нём события будут причислены к опасным либо в настоящем, либо в будущем. Набат Обители зазвучит также и в самой Обители при угрозе несанкционированного доступа к Матрице извне или прогнозе РПВ-Сети катастрофы для планеты, — он будет слышен везде в Капитолии. Иными словами это призыв «свистать всех наверх» — его можно услышать, независимо от местонахождения и в ТАРДИС. Сигнал Набата Обители может быть включён экипажем вручную ТАРДИС, для этого не обязательно находиться в консольной комнате. Четвёртый Доктор сказал Адрику, что на сигнал может ответить кто угодно из экипажа, достаточно пойти на звук. ''(ТВ: Логополис) Доктор заверял Марту, что Набат Обители больше нигде не может быть слышен, кроме как на Галлифрее, в Матрице и в ТАРДИС. Освещение консольной комнаты ТАРДИС может смениться на красное, когда слышен Набат Обители, но так бывает не всегда. (КОМИКС: Забытое, ТВ: Последний Повелитель Времени) Обычно контур Набата Обители постоянно наблюдается Главным Логическим Узлом. Контур связан с потоком Вселенной и способен предсказать множество бедствий прежде, чем они произойдут. Даже когда Личностная матрица ТАРДИС находится в бессознательном состоянии, Логический Узел всё ещё способен активировать Набат Обители. Контур Набата Обители настроен срабатывать начиная с такой ситуации, как фазирование двигателей ТТ-капсулы, и заканчивая обнаружением разрывов во Временной Воронке и неминуемого взрыва Вселенной. Имеется информация, что контур Набат Обители можно найти в каждой ТАРДИС, старше 22 типа. Некоторые из причин активации Однажды ТАРДИС Четвёртого Доктора ошибочно сочла, что подверглась атаке, и раздался звон Набата Обители. (ПРОЗА: Под Рейкьявиком) Предвидя последствия событий, едва в Галерее Обители Доктор озвучил своё намерение посетить планету Логополис, ТАРДИС активировала Набат Обители. (ТВ: Логополис) )]] Он звучал и перед тем, как ТТ-капсула Мастера материализовалась внутри ТТ-капсулы Доктора, что привело к возникновению пространственной аномалии при выполнении ТАРДИС Доктора Короткого прыжка(Short Hops)'' из-за незначительного промаха при первой материализации. ТАРДИС должно была материализоваться вокруг обычной полицейской будки для проведения замеров физической размерности её формы, принимаемой Схемой Хамелеон. В результате обычная будка стала действительной ТАРДИС, а внутри неё появилась ещё одна — такая же, и ещё одна, и ещё... (ТВ: Логополис) Также Набат Обители звучал: * в самом первом путешествии после регенерации Пятого Доктора, когда ТАРДИС отправилась назад во времени к моменту Большого Взрыва. (ТВ: Кастровальва) * когда начал коллапсировать временной коридор, в котором был проложен маршрут путешествия ТАРДИС Пятого Доктора. (АУДИО: Фаза мутации) * когда ТАРДИС Пятого Доктора оказалась поймана во временном коридоре далеками и оказалась под угрозой уничтожения. (ТВ: Воскрешение далеков) * когда на ТАРДИС Шестого Доктора произошло нападение Нинекси (Ninexie). (АУДИО: Абсолютная власть) * предвещая неизбежное столкновение Седьмого Доктора с Времяточцем и непосредственно в момент, когда Доктор собрался протаранить её. (ПРОЗА: Времяточец: Бытие) * позднее в том же приключении, когда Доктор вобрал разум ТАРДИС в свой собственный. (ПРОЗА: Времяточец: Откровение) * в ТАРДИС Седьмого Доктора когда была повреждена связь с Оком Гармонии. (ПРОЗА: Кошачья колыбель: Колдовская метка) * когда Нирвана намеревалась переместиться из вселенной. (АУДИО: Раздельный мир) * когда Седьмого Доктора призвали Серены времени. (АУДИО: Сирены времени) * ближе к финалу осуществления схемы Мастера по захвату первых семи воплощений Доктора, когда выяснилось, что те никогда не были освобождены. (ИГРА: Судьба Докторов) * незадолго до разрушения ТАРДИС селахианцами в альтернативной временной линии, созданной Элизабет Клейн. (''АУДИО: Архитекторы истории)'' * когда Мастер предпринял попытку открыть Око Гармонии в ТАРДИС Доктора (ТВ: Доктор Кто) * когда ТАРДИС Доктора, находясь в Временной Воронке, подверглась атаке вортизавров. (АУДИО: Хватит лжи) * когда нестабильная альтернативная временная линия, созданная трактитами, начала коллапсировать, угрожая мультивселенной. (ПРОЗА: Геноцид) * когда ТАРДИС Восьмого Доктора попала во всплеск темпоральной турбулентности, причиной которого стало сражение на периферии Войны Времени. Не более чем стычка местного значения, мелкая грызня между горсткой представителей Темпоральных сил, но в сложившейся тогда ситуации и этого было достаточно, чтобы вызвать ужасные последствия. (ПРОЗА: Призрак Прошлого Рождества) * когда ТАРДИС Восьмого Доктора была направлена им в пространственные координаты, грозившие гибелью от далеков и без того повреждённой ТТ-капсуле, не способной в тот момент перемещаться во времени. (АУДИО: Одна жизнь) * при попытке Эда Хилла разрушить Око Гармонии. (ПРОЗА: Revolution Man) * когда в один из моментов Последней Великой Войны Времени ТАРДИС Восьмого Доктора ударила темпоральная волна от Разрушителя времени далеков. (PROSE: Natural Regression) * когда Военный Доктор следую задуманному плану добровольно сдался флоту далеков неподалёку от Ока Тантала. (ПРОЗА: Механизмы войны) * когда началась регенерация Девятого Доктора из-за слишком большого объёма поглощённой энергии Временной Воронки. Выплеснувшиеся потоки артронной энергии повредили консольную комнату, и почти неуправляемой ТАРДИС грозило врезаться в Землю. (ТВ: Заново рождённый) . (ТВ: Путешествие проклятых)]] * когда Десятый Доктора ремонтировал ТАРДИС, временно отключив защитные экраны, и в неё врезался другой космический корабль — «Титаник», нанеся повреждение целостности экзоплазматической оболочке ТТ-капсулы. ''(ТВ: Путешествие проклятых) * As the Tenth Doctor began to fly the TARDIS erratically and at ever-increasing speed, the TARDIS signalled danger by ringing the Cloister Bell. (TV: Children in Need Special) Also, when the Master cannibalised the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS, turning it into a paradox machine, the bell sounded as well. (TV: The Sound of Drums) When the Tenth Doctor and Fifth Doctor's TARDISes crashed and merged together, the TARDIS rang the Cloister Bell. (TV: Time Crash) The TARDIS also used it as a warning of the impending "end of the universe". (ТВ: Поверни налево) During his travels alone and following the destruction of Bowie Base One, the Tenth Doctor heard the Cloister Bell inside the TARDIS as his own demise loomed, this led to the projection of Ood Sigma as a warning of his inevitable fate (TV: The Waters of Mars) and was also heard when the TARDIS chicksappeared in the TARDIS. (COMIC: Terror in the TARDIS) During the Eleventh Doctor's life, the Cloister Bell sounded as the TARDIS' engines were in danger of phasing out of existence after his regeneration energy had destroyed the console room. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) In his later life, the Eleventh Doctor heard the Cloister Bell when the Entity was interfering with the TARDIS' systems. (GAME: TARDIS) They also sounded when the Siren teleported the TARDIS aboard her home ship. (ТВ: Проклятие чёрной метки) Набат Обители раздался, когда разумная планета Дом в карманной вселенной, где оказался Одиннадцатый Доктор следуя координатам, указанным в ментальном послании другого Повелителя Времени, известного как Корсар, напала на отпустошённую от личностной матрицы оболочку ТАРДИС. (ТВ: Жена Доктора) The Eleventh Doctor heard the Cloister Bell when he opened the door to his "greatest fear", (TV: The God Complex) which turned out to be the cracks in the universe caused by the destruction of the TARDIS. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) When the TARDIS got caught up by the time storm created by an Eternity Clock, it was also heard. (GAME: The Eternity Clock) The Bell also rang when the Eleventh Doctor was trapped in a pocket universe (TV: Hide) and when the Van Baalen Bros.' magnetic hobble-field locked onto and damaged the TARDIS. (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) It was heard as the Great Intelligence entered the Doctor's tomb and again when the Great Intelligence entered the Doctor's time stream. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) During the beginning of his life, the Twelfth Doctor fainted after regenerating, causing the Cloister Bell to ring. (TV: Deep Breath) Набат Обители активировался, когда на борт корабля Орсона Пинка, где ранее материализовалась ТАРДИС Двенадцатого Доктора, проникла некая неизвестная опасность. Из-за помех на сканере ТТ-капсулы Кларе не удалось увидеть что именно это было. (ТВ: Слушай) The Cloister Bell sounded when the TARDIS, in a weakened state, fell into the path of an oncoming train. (TV: Flatline) Whilst in a dream-like reality, Clara threw a TARDIS key into an active volcano. As the key was melting, the TARDIS Cloister Bell was heard. (TV: Dark Water) The Cloister Bell rang right before the Eleventh Doctor, Alice Obiefune, John Jones, and ARC crashed and were separated in four dimensions. (COMIC: Four Dimensions) The Cloister Bell rang again when the TARDIS arrived on the Drum (TV: Under the Lake) and again when the TARDIS time-travelled to thirty minutes earlier in 1980 then it had previously been. (TV: Before the Flood) It rang one more time when Clara Oswald was lost in space. (TV: The Girl Who Died) The Gallifrey Cloister Bells rang upon the Twelfth Doctor's return to Gallifrey which also activated the Cloister Wraith. (TV: Hell Bent) Ace's TARDIS' cloister bell rang to warn Ace and Rexx when the Earth was about to fall in a Black Hole. Romana's Type 160' cloister bell rang during the pursuit of Omega back into N-Space. (AUDIO: Intervention Earth) The Master's TARDIS' cloister bell rang when The Eminence was controlling it and after Sally Armstrongjettisoned it into the Time Vortex. (AUDIO: Eyes of the Master) The Cloister Bell rang when the TARDIS's engines failed and it began to collapse to contain the incoming explosion. (COMIC: Supremacy of the Cybermen) During his reluctance to regenerate, the bell rang once again when the Twelfth Doctor exited the TARDISafter taking him to the location of the First Doctor. (TV: The Doctor Falls) Когда Двенадцатый Доктор покидает ТТ-капсулу. (ТВ: Падение Доктора) В момент регенерации Двенадцатого Доктора в ТАРДИС звучит Набат Обители, и в по ходу развития событий Тринадцатый Доктор оказывается за бортом дематериализовавшейся ТТ-капсулы, выскользнув в открытые двери. (ТВ: Дважды во времени) Отсылки *Авторы статьи считают, что переводить Cloisters как «монастырь» не вполне корректно относительно исторических реалий Галлифрея. thumb|right|250px|''Древний Галлифрей (ПРОЗА: [[Лангбэрроу) - иллюстрация Дэрил Джойс'']]Монастыри на планете имели место быть лишь по одному из источников, причем в её далёком прошлом, и играли, вполне вероятно, не аналогичную земным роль. Есть противоречивые свидетельства того, что все они были уничтожены в тот же период времени Повелителями Времени (ПРОЗА: Вмешательство - Книга вторая). Согласно изначальному описанию, данному Адриком этому месту в ТАРДИС (когда впервые оно появилось в сериале), и более поздним источникам, где присутствует описание таких мест на Галлифрее, это слово употребляется в смысле «крытая арочная галерея» — распространённый на Галлифрее архитектурный элемент, не имеющий отношения к каким-либо монастырям. Более того, именно этому определению соответствуют все варианты описаний или визуализаций этого помещения. (ПРОЗА: Холодный синтез, Лангбэрроу, ТВ: Логополис, Доктор Кто, С дьявольским упорством) ''Выбирая из многочисленных вариантов перевода, мы остановились на Обители — это понятие позволяет подчеркнуть разнообразные смыслы: как место уединения и размышлений, так и пространство, где содержится Матрица — в буквальном смысле обиталище разумов. За кулисами Звук Набата Обители, не смотря на наличие опасности, не звучит в следующих эпизодах: *The looped death of the TARDIS ''(ТВ: Пандорика открывается, Большой Взрыв) *activation of the HADS when the TARDIS felt it was under attack. (ТВ: Холодная война) Категория:Элементы ТАРДИС